Some electronic devices use tuning circuits in their operation. Examples include radio receivers and cellular telephones. Common tuning circuits include RLC (resistor-inductor-capacitor) circuits which use a variable capacitor to “tune” the circuit over a range of frequencies. In these variable-capacitor RLC circuits, the range of frequencies is limited by the range of capacitance over which a variable capacitor may be adjusted.